walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mercy
"'Mercy" '''is de seizoens première van seizoen 8 van [[The Walking Dead (televisieserie)|''The Walking Dead]]. In Amerika werd hij uitgezonden op AMC op 22 oktober 2017 en in Nederland op FOX op 23 oktober 2017. Samenvatting Alexandria werkt samen met het Kingdom en Hilltop om Negan en de Saviors te verslaan. Personages De volgende personages komen voor in Mercy *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Maggie Rhee *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Carol Peletier *Morgan Jones *Tara Chambler *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Negan *Dwight *Jezus *Gregory *Ezekiel *Simon *Enid *Gavin *Eric Raleigh *Tobin *Jerry *Scott *Siddiq (eerste verschijning) *Francine *Dianne *Bertie *Eduardo *Alvaro *Daniel *Andy *Freddie *Oscar *Regina (eerste verschijning) *Judith *Barbara *Bob Miller *Nelson (eerste verschijning) *Verschillende Kingdom bewoners *Verschillende Hilltop bewoners *Verschillende Saviors Gedetailleerd verloop Nog toe te voegen. Doden *Tenminste 17 Saviors Trivia *De titel "Mercy" komt van Rick en Siddiq die beide zeggen: "My mercy prevails over my wrath." (Mijn barmhartigheid heeft voorrang boven mijn toorn). *Deze aflevering is 47 minuten lang en daarmee de eerste verlengde aflevering van dit seizoen en de negentiende verlengde aflevering van de hele serie. *Dit is de honderdste aflevering van de serie. *Er zijn verschillende scenes die zijn overgenomen van de strip: **De scene waarbij Alexandria, de Hilltop en het Kingdom zich klaar maken voor de strijd tegen de Saviors. **Het gesprek tussen Carl en Michonne over dat zij achterblijven in Alexandria lijkt heel erg op het gesprek tussen Carl en Andrea. **Dat Gregory (en daarmee ook de Hilltop) de kant heeft gekozen van de Saviors. En dat Gregory daarna van de trap wordt gegooid. **Het plan van aanpak om de Saviors te verslaan inclusief de horde walkers die daarvoor wordt gebruikt. **Gabriel die vast komt te zitten met Negan en de reactie van Negan erop met "shitting his pants" lijkt op het moment dat Holly vast komt te zitten met Negan en hij hetzelfde zegt tegen haar. **De flashforward van Rick waarbij hij wakker wordt en het verbeterde Alexandria ziet. *Deze aflevering heeft verschillende verwijzingen naar de eerste aflevering "Days Gone Bye" **Carl die bij een tankstation spullen zoekt lijkt op Rick die bij een tankstation voor benzine zoekt **Gabriel die omringt wordt door walkers lijkt op Rick die vast zat in de tank omringd door walkers. **Rick die wakker wordt in bed en op zoek gaat naar zijn familie lijkt op de scene waar Rick ontwaakt uit zijn coma en op zoek gaat naar zijn vrouw en zoon. **De walker die ze tegenkomen bij het tankstation vertoont veel gelijkenissen met het meisje dat Rick tegenkwam bij het tankstation. Dezelfde actrice Addy Miller speelde zowel het meisje als deze walker. *Tijdens de snelweg scene waar Tara en Carol wachten op de horde is er een bloem te zien op de muur achter Carol. Dit kan een verwijzing zijn naar de aflevering "Cherokee Rose" of naar de uitspraak "Look at the flowers" wat Carol tegen Lizzie Samuels zegt voordat ze haar doodt. *De oranje rugzak is weer te zien die Carl van een lifter heeft gepakt in "Clear". *Negan zegt tegen Rick " Let me ask you something, Rick." Dit lijkt erg op het taalgebruik van Shane Walsh. Ook hij zei vaker "Let me ask you something" of "Let me tell you something". *De quote van Ezekiel aan het begin van de aflevering is Henry V van Shakespeare. *Aan het einde van de aflevering bouwen de bewoners van Alexandria een uil. Dit kan een verwijzing zijn naar Jessie Anderson. Zij bouwde een uil met haar zonen en ze had een tatoeage van een uil op haar arm. *In de flashforward van Rick staat de klok op 8.23. Volgens Scott Gimple is dat zijn eerbetoon aan "Lost" waarin 8, 15, 16, 23 en 42 vaker terugkomen tijdens de serie. Deze tijd komt ook terug in de aflevering "Swear" *De manier waarop Rick aftelt lijkt erg op de manier waarop Negan aftelde toen hij de arm van Carl wilde afhakken in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". *Rick neemt een foto van Negan met de polaroid camera. Dit doen de Saviors ook met de slachtoffers van Negan. *De aflevering is opgedragen aan John Bernecker en George Romero. Bernecker was een stuntman bij The Walking Dead. Hij overleed aan de de gevolgen van een val op de set.